


Don't Make Me Laugh Bitterly

by spiralicious



Series: Simpson Buffet Table [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing Channels Style Remix, Changing Channels Trope, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Simpson Buffet Table, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean fall into Black Books.





	

Dean sat behind a small desk in a book shop. He reeked of cigarettes, he had hair in his face, and he was drunk enough he didn't really care. Some loud, annoying person was asking him some sort of stupid question about the price of some book Dean was fairly certain they were only going to put on their shelf and never read in order to impress company. 

He was feeling for his gun, which he apparently did not have in this universe, and was about to give them explicit directions on to where exactly where he could put said book and clear the rest of the miscreants that were milling around his bookshop and disturbing his precious me time by shopping, when Sam walked in. 

Sam was wearing a shirt so loud, it should have been illegal and while his hair was longer than Dean had seen it in a long time, he was balding on top. The light glinting off of Sam's shiny dome was enough to make Dean laugh so hard, he fell out of his chair. 

At least his maniacal laughing on the floor cleared the shop without much effort on his part.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Put Sam and Dean into a TV show/movie/advert of your choice” & the Simpson Buffet Table: “You're like my mommy after her box of wine” on LJ under the username kattrip033.


End file.
